As buildings age across the United States, a great number of horizontal roof deck assemblies having poured concrete over a corrugated steel deck are in need of repair or replacement. In fact, under current building codes, namely as set forth in the International Building Code, many older flat roofs may be dangerous or classified as in a state of possible collapse. Many of these flat roofs are “composite roofs” or “composite strength roofs” which rely on the combined strength characteristics of their components, as installed, to meet load requirements and where the components considered individually are insufficient to meet those requirements. These roofs have aged and been damaged resulting in the bonding between the concrete and deck to fail. In other words, the concrete “pops off” the deck, cracking sometimes into numerous pieces of concrete rubble. Consequently, these roofs are in need of repair and methods are needed to economically effect these repairs.